Hiyoko Saionji
|kanji talent = 超高校級の「日本舞踊家」 |romaji talent = Chō kōkō kyū no “nihon buyōka” |translated talent = Super High School Level Classical Dancer (Former) |gender = |height = |weight = 68 lbs (DR2) 104 lbs (DR3) |birth_date = |chest_size = 64 cm (DR2) 88 cm (DR3) |blood_type = B |likes = Bubble wrap |dislikes = • Sour food/stuff • Lectures |family = • Unnamed parents • Unnamed grandmother |participated = • The Tragedy • Neo World Program • Killing School Trip |fates = • Brainwashed by Junko Enoshima and became a part of Ultimate Despair • Captured by the Future Foundation and sent to Jabberwock Island to participate in Neo World Program • Murdered by Mikan Tsumiki • Awake from the Neo World Program with the other Remnants of Despair |status = Alive |counterpart = The Illusory Hiyoko Saionji |affiliation = • Saionji Clan • Class 77-B |previous_affiliation = • Golden Light Girl's InstituteList of DR and DR2 casts former high schools • Hope's Peak Academy • Ultimate Despair |game debut = Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair |anime debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc #01 |manga debut = Danganronpa 2: Ultimate Luck and Hope and Despair |novel debut = Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days |game portrayal = Suzuko Mimori Kira Buckland |anime portrayal = Suzuko Mimori Kira Buckland |stage portrayal = Ayumi Mizukoshi |origin = DR2 |english anime name = Hiyoko Saionji }} Hiyoko Saionji (西園寺 日寄子 Saionji Hiyoko), is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B, and a participant of the Killing School Trip featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Her title is Ultimate Traditional Dancer (超高校級の「日本舞踊家」''chō kōkō kyū no “nihon buyōka” lit.'' Super High School Level Classical Dancer). She, along with Class 77-B, return in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School to explore their school life leading up to The Tragedy. Appearance Hiyoko is a young woman in her early twenties, around 22 at youngest. Her virtual avatar in the Neo World Program appeared as her 17-year-old self.Heavily implied based on the ages of Leon Kuwata and Toko Fukawa, and the series' timeline. The flashback at the beginning of Future Arc #08 confirms that the mutual killings took place 'years ago', thus it can be assumed that she is in her early twenties by the end of Danganronpa 3. She is a very petite, slender girl with long, blonde hair that is generally seen tied into curved twin tails. At first sight, Hajime remarks that her voice and her appearance don't give off the air of a high schooler at all. In the game, she has orange eyes and keeps her hair up with two hair-ties, both of which consist of a green ribbon with a cat face in the middle. Hiyoko is dressed in an orange, traditional with a white floral print pattern, and a green which is tied around her waist and secured with a bow at the back. In her official artwork, she is instead dressed in a pink kimono with a red sash, her hair put up in one ponytail instead of two, tied up with a with pink flowers and holds a fan. Hiyoko goes through a significant growth spurt during her time at Hope's Peak, which she completes before the beginning of her second year. When older, Hiyoko is shown to be much taller and bustier. She has only one ponytail tied back with a black scrunchie. Hiyoko also wears a yellow kimono with a pink rose-outline pattern and a purple obi sash. She also wears (Japanese sandals). Her outfit reflects the fact she is the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. As the Ultimate Despair, she keeps her hair free. Hiyoko Saionji Fullbody Sprite (1).png|Hiyoko's full appearance. Saionji hiyoko dr3 growth spurt.png|Hiyoko's appearance post growth spurt. Personality Hiyoko's cute appearance, voice, and (initially) her way of talking give off the impression she is innocent and childlike. However, in her introduction alone, it is quickly revealed that she is very direct and cruel with a malicious side in how she squishes ants while telling Hajime that they make a satisfying popping noise if done correctly, and even invites him to join her. Later at the beach, she goes around trying to step on and trample the crabs, laughing as if it were just child's play, showing an alarming fascination with it. She is also described to stomp on and tear out flowers for her own amusement, even though she mentions that she likes pretty things like flowers. While not violent towards people, Hiyoko often shows similar mean behavior towards them as well. When Hajime Hinata refuses to squish ants with her, she immediately mocks him by grinning maliciously and calling him a wuss. She constantly judges others and patronizes them with rude insults, and sometimes with swearing, with Mikan Tsumiki and Kazuichi Soda being the most common, as well as the easiest victims. She often takes a jab at Akane Owari as well, though she, unlike Mikan or Kazuichi, doesn't cry or get frustrated but rather actually takes her pranks into consideration due to being very gullible. One time, when Hiyoko was stomping flowers, she was annoyed by Akane's questioning and claimed that "stomping and kicking your food before eating it gives you a lot of more protein". Then, Akane actually started eating the flowers, though she stated they didn't taste that good. Due to Akane's gullibleness, Hiyoko notes that she isn't that fun to bully. Out of everyone, she appears to dislike Mikan the most, and she has mentioned that it's because she suspects Mikan is only acting to get attention, which is partially true. Hiyoko appears to feel a sense of superiority, claiming that other people exist to serve her and she doesn't need friends. Because of this, Hiyoko tends to manipulate others to do her bidding easily, like telling Akane to investigate the motel on the third island under her request. During her Free Time Events, she also orders Hajime around and wants him to be her slave. If she doesn't get what she wants or if other people actually talk back to her, she tends to cry crocodile tears loudly like a child, though her tears are sometimes genuine. It seems that she is somewhat spoiled due to being an heiress of her Clan, and as a result, she cannot do some things by herself, like tying her own kimono. In Danganronpa 3 Hope Arc, when her class fights against the Super High School Level Elite Task Force, Hiyoko appears to be the only one panicking and unable to defend herself, instead, shouting for help. Due to coming from a traditionalist family, Hiyoko loves Japanese traditions and culture very much and tends to act condescending or even openly insulting towards other cultures. She considers many Japanese things "delicate, refined and high quality". She is especially fond of Japanese cuisine and candies, claiming that many foreign ones are too sugary and gross and the people eating them are gross as well. She has described some other countries as worthless and compared their people to stupid animals, thinking that Japan doesn't need to import from them. As a rarer good trait, however, Hiyoko is stated to be willing to protect old traditions in danger of disappearing and she thinks people should take good care of the things close to them. She has also stated that she knows her thinking is old-fashioned, but she doesn't intend to disagree with new directions, just to protect old ones that need to be protected. Notably, Hiyoko is shown to act very different towards Mahiru Koizumi after becoming attached to her when she helped her take a shower and showed her how to tie her obi. Afterwards, she refers to Mahiru as "big sis" and acts very affectionate towards her, often happily wanting to hold her hand or hug her and even give her a kiss. Though reluctant and a bit embarrassed at first, Mahiru went along with it and became close to Hiyoko, and the two are seen almost always together. Hiyoko has stated that she likes Mahiru because she is normal and not weird like the other students. In Island Mode and her Free Time Events, she also grows fond and protective of Hajime as a big brother figure, because he reminds her of her father who is very dear to her. Hiyoko has been through a lot in her childhood due to her status as an heiress, explaining some of her mean personality. With her overbearing grandmother, and jealous people playing lots of cruel and even potentially life-threatening tricks and threats on her, she became very distrustful of other people and seemingly developed her mean personality to defend herself. The only person she trusted and felt safe with was her father, who was different due to being related to the family only through marriage. Due to her past, Hiyoko absolutely hated being deceived, as shown in Chapter 2 when she felt annoyed and flustered by Monokuma's invitation that was actually made by Nagito Komaeda. In Chapter 3, she told directly to Hajime that she hated being deceived by others. After the events of Chapter 2 and with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's apology and subsequent re-opening of his wounds, Hiyoko attempts to change herself for the better, trying her best to become less hostile and insulting, and understanding and accepting Fuyuhiko's apology for Mahiru's and Peko's death. In Danganronpa 3, it's shown that her personality became slightly better during her school years, with her being occasionally nicer towards Mikan and even seeming secretly protective of her. This is most likely because she now had many friends she can trust, which is something she didn't have before. Talents and Abilities Ultimate Traditional Dancer Hiyoko enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. She is the heiress of the Saionji Clan who is famous for its traditional Japanese dancing. As a promising young member of the world of traditional Japanese dance, she performs often, even abroad despite being so young. She is popular among young and men audiences, which is rare in Japanese dance industry. Crowds of audience members are drawn to her un-high school student-like appearance and cute voice. However, she stated that most people who aren't used to watching traditional dance performances often fall asleep easily. In other languages Hiyoko's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa. History Prior to the Tragedy Hiyoko was born as the heiress to the Saionji Clan, the head of the school of traditional Japanese dance, and her traditionalist family was very overbearing due to this important role. Making things worse, her chosen bloodline was constantly targeted by conspiracies and assassinations due to jealous people. As a child, she constantly suffered cruel and even life-threatening pranks and threats, like having pins in her shoes, dead mice scattered all over her bed, and poisoned food. She originally lived with her parents and she loved her father, who was different from her other family due to only being related to the family through marriage. He was very protective of Hiyoko, always staying by her side and happily watching her dancing. However, he had very low rank in the family, and Hiyoko wished she could protect him from becoming the head of the family. Soon, Hiyoko was taken from her parents by her grandmother, who wanted to raise her strictly according to the family traditions for the sake of the Clan's pride. She didn't let Hiyoko even see her parents, supposedly considering his father a bad influence on her. While considering her a hag, Hiyoko was grateful for her grandmother for raising her and taking good care of her. Because of Hiyoko's past, she considers herself part of the noble class and everybody else meager slaves. Hiyoko is said to be a rookie dancer, but it is said that her family has high expectations as she has done many shows overseas. She is also popular with younger audiences, though most of her fans are older males. She previously attended Golden Light Girl's Institute before enrolling into Hope's Peak Academy. It's heavily implied that she never had any friends due to growing a mean and distrustful personality in order to defend herself in the past. While in Hope's Peak Academy, Hiyoko befriended Mahiru, Ibuki, Mikan, and Sato. During their time together, they discovered a corpse in the music room. This was later revealed to be Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's sister, who was murdered by Sato. A few days later, Sato was killed by Fuyuhiko. When Mikan, who was late, asks what's wrong, Hiyoko suggests her to enter the classroom. This part of Hiyoko's life was revealed in Monokuma's second motive, "Twilight Syndrome Murder Case". ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy Hiyoko was one of the few students that attended the class along with Mahiru, Fuyuhiko, and Sonia Nevermind. Hiyoko, who only behaves towards Mahiru, insulted Mikan shortly upon her late arrival in class. She arrived and tripped over her bag, causing her to fall into an erotic pose. Hiyoko said seconds after Mikan tripping, she wanted to "break" her new homeroom teacher Chisa Yukizome from every aspect. When Chisa asked her about her classmates, Hiyoko said that she didn't know or even care about them. Everyone is free to skip the class as long as they keep sharpen their skills and pass the practical exam. Furious because of her students' ignorance, Chisa called all of them as "rotten oranges", making Hiyoko upset and forced them to search for their classmates. Their little adventure began there. First, the group needs to retrieve Nekomaru Nidai from the boys' toilet. Nekomaru accidentally exploded the toilet, making Hiyoko and Mahiru who stayed outside threw to the air due to the massive explosion. After retrieved Teruteru Hanamura, Chisa had him cook a roast with Hiyoko, Mahiru, and Fuyuhiko tending the fire, in hopes of drawing out Akane Owari and eventually succeed to capture her. After easily retrieved Kazuichi and Gundham Tanaka, Hiyoko and the others visited the Light School Music Club room. Inside, they listened to Ibuki sang a heavy rock song which automatically hated by everyone with Hiyoko and Chisa as an exception. Hiyoko started to weary inside the dojo where Peko Pekoyama practiced and didn't want to clean the classroom when almost all of them gathered in the class. Chisa returned with Chiaki Nanami and the Ultimate Imposter after Hiyoko and the others cleaned the classroom. When the students once again bring up that they didn't have to go to class, so long as they have their talent, Chisa reminded Hiyoko and the others that talent isn't everything, and wanted them to build strong relationships and "hope" with each other. Episode 02 - My Impurest Heart for You Hiyoko and her classmates took cover on the side of the class, didn't want to get involved in Nekomaru and Akane's deadly training session that almost destroyed the entire classroom. Later, she played games that Chiaki brought with the rest of her friends. Hiyoko, Chisa, Chiaki, and Ibuki played a racing game together. Hiyoko's true intention was not to become a winner, but to irritate Ibuki by knocking out her car twice for her amusement and fun. Later, Hiyoko went to the kitchen and helped Teruteru cooked . It was revealed that she stole one of Teruteru and Seiko Kimura's invention called as Sexy Sexy Soup filled with aphrodisiacs to "experiment". Her plan to make everyone drowned in their lusts succeed, even making Teruteru inraged and about to molest her. Chiaki who managed to fight back the effect of the food delivered a finishing uppercut to Teruteru was able to protect Hiyoko at the last minute. Hiyoko then visited everyone in the nurse's office. In the next day, Hiyoko agreed with Chisa to elect Chiaki as their class representative. Episode 03 - A Farewell to All Futures At the beginning of the episode, Hiyoko and her classmates walked past Hajime heading toward the Main Course building. Later that day, Hiyoko was with her classmates during the break time in the school's park. She was playing with rabbits alongside Ibuki. Several days later, Hiyoko comforted Mahiru who was crying on her chest after she heard the news about Sato's death. [[Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Episode 04|Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda]] Hiyoko looked at her classmates in worried as they still showing no sign of their usual lively and cheerful class when Chisa announced that they will start the annual practical exam on the next day. The deaths of Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato affected their morale greatly. At the end of the episode, Hiyoko and her classmates sadly bid their farewell to their beloved teacher Chisa as she was transferred to the Reserve Course after the bomb incident involving one of Hiyoko's classmate, Nagito. Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End During Chisa's absence, Hiyoko has a growth spurt. When Chisa returns, she is shocked by how much Hiyoko has grown. Hiyoko says her wish came true, and that she can now bend Mikan's bones in any direction she wants. Chisa comments that Hiyoko's personality hasn't changed. Episode 06 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter As they are moving to a new classroom, Hiyoko picked up the cage that has Gundham's rabbit in it. Gundham told Hiyoko to let the hamster go, but Hiyoko ignored his warning and snickered that the hamster can't do anything to her. Suddenly, the hamster poops on Hiyoko through the cage, causing Hiyoko to toss the cage as she screamed in disgust. Episode 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak Academy's History Hiyoko placed a white flower on top on Nagito's desk and explained that it's the "first anniversary of Nagito's death" when she was questioned by Mahiru. Annoyed the latter reminded Hiyoko that Nagito has merely been suspended, causing a conversation about him amongst Hiyoko and her classmates. Suddenly noticing Mikan's absence, Hiyoko asked where she was and was told that Mikan had gone somewhere with the Ultimate Imposter. Later, Hiyoko and the rest of her class watched from the classroom's window as the Reserve Course students attempted to break into the main course building. Episode 08 - The Worst Reunion by Chance Hiyoko, Chiaki and Ibuki watch on as the Reserve Course parade continues to increase. When Nekomaru questions if Mikan missed school again, Hiyoko answers him by suggesting the protests scared her off. Hiyoko expresses her disappointment when Nagito is the one to return to class and not Mikan when Nagito tells everyone that he's brought back souvenirs Hiyoko interrupts him saying now is not the time. As Nagito is yet to see her growth spurt, he questions who Hiyoko actually is. When he explains that he noticed Mikan at the West District of the school grounds, Hiyoko and the rest of the class proceed to look for her although to Hiyoko's protest. She searches for her in a group, with Teruteru, Fuyuhiko, and Mahiru, calling for her in an intimidating way as a method to get Mikan to come out before getting embarrassed and uncomfortable at Teruteru's conversion of the sentence. Episode 09 - Chisa Yukizome Doesn't Smile Hiyoko and the rest of the class assume what Nagito told them was false information after a failed attempt to find Mikan. Chiaki returns to the classroom with an unconscious Nagito and explains to the class that Chisa is in trouble, they all become worried but agree to help. Hiyoko looks forward to making Junko's teeth chatter although Nagito warns her and the rest of the class that the risk is high and there is a possibility of them dying, to which she considers these concerns before Chiaki convinces her otherwise. She and the rest of the class are shocked to discover the Ultimate Imposter's true identity but come to accept it quickly. Upon leaving the Main Course building, the Reserve Course students notice Hiyoko and the class and seek to take them on in a battle to make placements available on the Main Course. Nekomaru and Gundham fend them off and the class continues to Junko's lair, reaching the stairway and making their way underground. Episode 10 - Smile at Hope in the Name of Despair Hiyoko and the others continue their approach, attempting to find and rescue Chiaki and Chisa. In the middle of this, they find Nekomaru and Gundham, and the two rejoin the group. Later on, they reach a large red door. Mikan presses a button to open the door and the class finds themselves in what seems to be the room that would be used for Class Trials later on. The monitors on the walls of the room switch on and reveal Junko on the screen. After a bit of exposition, Junko starts Chiaki Nanami's Punishment while the rest of the class is forced to watch it. Everyone tries desperately to take their eyes off the screen but is unable to. Once Chiaki reaches the "goal" in her execution, she opens the door. She sees Hiyoko, the rest of the class, and Chisa on the other side. Once she reaches for Chisa's hand, spikes appear from under the ground and stab Chiaki everywhere on her body. The class, besides Nagito and Mikan, is devastated by this, and is brainwashed into despair. Episode 11 - Goodbye, Hope's Peak Academy Hiyoko and the rest of the class have returned to the classroom, receiving their final lesson before graduation. Chisa stated that she has been honored to be their teacher and started reading a letter she prepared. Hiyoko and the class clap with gratitude. After the speech, red lights turn on, and Chisa started to cry. The patterned swirled return in their eyes as they all make a declaration of what they will do upon graduation. Hiyoko expressed she will use her dance to 'spread joy'. Chisa then explains that they'll 'officially' have to die at the classroom to be taken off the list of protected students, Hiyoko commenting that she doesn't have to keep repeating herself revealed the class has discussed this plan prior. After bidding her class a final farewell, Chisa activated a bomb that fakes the death of Class 77-B. Hiyoko and her class stand outside the school grounds as they watch Hope's Peak's destruction. Chisa's narration later reveals Hiyoko and the rest of her class helped to infect the world with despair. During the Tragedy The members of Ultimate Despair did all kinds of horrible things during the Tragedy, causing despair all over the world. After the death of the True Ultimate Despair Junko, the Remnants of Despair including Hiyoko agreed to an insane plan to have AI Junko take over their bodies, so they could resurrect their leader. The Remnants of Despair later found by Future Foundation. Makoto Naegi plans to undo Junko's influence by putting them into the Neo World Program, but the program is taken over by AI Junko, right according to the Ultimate Despair's plan. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm As a member of Ultimate Despair, seen in the flashback, Hiyoko and Ibuki held a concert together during the Tragedy to rally the brainwashed army's spirit. ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Prologue - Welcome to Dangan Island! Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!? Hiyoko can first be found hanging around at the Usami Corrals. Hajime notes that she was poking at the ground repeatedly for some reason, which later turns out to be that she was crushing (popping) ants. She invited Hajime to join her, but he declined, which makes Hiyoko call him a wuss. Chapter 1 - Destination Despair Later, Mikan and Kazuichi quickly turn into easy targets for Hiyoko's cruelty. She also bought gummies from the supermarket. Otherwise, she does not have much of a significant role in either Prologue or Chapter 1. Chapter 2 - Sea and Punishment, Sin and Coconuts At the beginning of Chapter 2, after everybody gathered at the Restaurant, Akane suddenly speaks up and tells everyone that she smells something bad. Although everyone was confused at first, the smell turns out to be coming from Hiyoko, who becomes frustrated and begins crying. She admits that she hasn't been able to take a shower for the few days, due to the fact that she is unable to properly wear her kimono by herself and that it isn't her fault that she smells. While most of the others go off to investigate a new island, Mahiru offers to help Hiyoko, who immediately happily drags Mahiru off to take a shower with her. If Hajime has a certain item with him at this point, he will go to peek at them taking a shower together. For the rest of the chapter, Hiyoko has a close bond with Mahiru, often hanging around her and referring to her as 'big sis'. Later, after Mahiru's murder in the Beach House, Hiyoko acts suspicious and runs away when Nagito tries to question her about whether Mahiru tried to talk to her before her death. It's revealed that Hiyoko was one of the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case characters, labeled as Girl B. During the Class Trial, Hiyoko is initially heavily suspected as to being the culprit. She immediately denies all the accusations in tears, yelling that there would be no way that she would've killed her big sis. Thanks to Hajime and Chiaki Nanami's efforts, it is determined that all the evidence that seemingly pointed to Hiyoko were actually traps set by the true culprit to frame her instead. Hiyoko admits that she was actually the first witness to the body of Mahiru, and ran out the Beach House in panic. Thanks to a multitude of testimonies from Hiyoko, Kazuichi, and Chiaki, Hajime arrives at the conclusion that Peko was the murderer. She is found guilty and executed, with Fuyuhiko heavily injured in the process. Chapter 3 - Trapped by the Ocean Scent Later, in the beginning of Chapter 3 after Fuyuhiko's injury, Hiyoko snuck into the Restaurant before anybody else in the morning and made a sinister-looking memorial to honor Mahiru, to which she had thought that everyone would be happy over. However, Hiyoko's expectations were ruined when everybody, not knowing Hiyoko had made it, commented that the memorial was creepy and unsettling to the point that even Gundham thought it was evil. Not wanting everyone to know that she had made that 'creepy and unsettling' memorial, she goes with the flow and comments about how Mahiru wouldn't like it at all as well until Chiaki points out that the memorial was surely made with an honest intention. Hiyoko begins crying and admits she made the memorial because she thought Mahiru would be lonely and apologizes for how it looks since the only thing she can do is dance. Hiyoko then asks for them to not burn it, to which the others agree, keeping it up for Hiyoko and Mahiru's sake. When Fuyuhiko comes back to the group, Hiyoko openly shows her distrust and dislike of him, as he is essentially the cause of Mahiru's death. Despite that, after Fuyuhiko apologizes and bows down to the floor at the expense of re-opening his wounds, and later seeing him earnestly trying to change for the better, she forgives him and tries to change herself for the better as well by trying to insult others less. After Monokuma's announcement of Chapter 3's motive, the Despair Disease, is given, Hiyoko along with Kazuichi, Gundham, Sonia, and Chiaki move to the Motel near the Hospital so they can keep in touch with those staying at the Hospital. Hiyoko, however, locks herself into her own Motel room and initially doesn't come outside because she doesn't want to contract the Despair Disease. Later, Sonia finds her door half-open and goes to check up on Hiyoko, who she finds with her clothes half-on and crying. She attempted to wash herself, and put her clothes back on the way Mahiru had taught her properly how to do, and yet she wasn't able to, causing her frustration. At Sonia's recommendation, Hiyoko went to the Live house and planned to use the full-body mirror there to fix her kimono. However, she witnessed Mikan about to murder Ibuki on the way and she was murdered by Mikan with a slit to the throat to keep her from talking. Chapter 6 - This is the End Goodbye Academy of Despair Much later, Hajime finds a news article in the glitch version of Hope's Peak Academy that shows an older, much more mature-looking Hiyoko, showing that their time spent on 'Jabberwock Island' was actually a memory of their time when they first came to Hope's Peak while in reality, their bodies had matured around 2–3 years (approximately). Epilogue - ''The Day Before the Future Currently, Hiyoko is most likely comatose, just like most of her classmates. The survivor of the Killing Game is waiting for her and the rest of their classmates to wake up. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono Illusion World Real-life After Nagito awoke from the simulation, he learned that all of his friends, including Hiyoko, were alive and awake from the Neo World Program. He boarded the boat with the rest of Class 77-B and they all then headed for the Future Foundation Headquarters. ''Hope Arc- The Academy of Hope and Students of Despair Hiyoko returned in Hope Arc alongside the rest of the Class 77-B, who had been resurrected by Izuru Kamukura although Izuru was now combined with the personality and memories of Hajime. They arrived at the island where the Future Foundation's off-shore facility was located, having left from Jabberwock Island and proceeded by rescuing Byakuya Togami and Yasuhiro Hagakure from being trapped under rubble, they then began their fight against Ryota's brainwashed rescue squad troops, including the Former Super High School Level Elite Task Force. Venturing into the underwater facility beneath the main building, Hiyoko became threatened by the former Ultimate Nailist, throwing continuous swipes at Hiyoko, prompting her to swiftly dodge. She is saved by Mikan who had procured a giant syringe and used it to knock the squad member unconscious. Despite showing her usual abrasive attitude toward Mikan, Hiyoko reluctantly offered her gratitude for the timely assistance, bringing Mikan to joyful tears. Later, Hiyoko helped convince Ryota to abandon his plan to brainwash the world with hope. When Hajime began persuading him to join them in atonement, Hiyoko happily accepting Ryota. Upon leaving the broadcasting studio, Nagito held Makoto Naegi's hand and began to ramble about their comparable talents before being swiftly carried away by Nekomaru and Akane for speaking too long, Hiyoko stating Nagito had become even creepier than before. Shortly afterword, she and the other Former Remnants of Despair shoulder the blame for the Final Killing Game in a broadcast to the Future Foundation, presenting themselves in their despair persona and relieving the organization of any wrongdoing. With the battle won, Hiyoko and the Class 77-B return to Jabberwock Island by boat. She is last seen with Mahiru, standing over Mikan who had once again fallen to the floor. Relationships :Family: Her Father Hiyoko claims that her father always sticks to her side at all times whenever she gets upset because of her mother. She claims that she likes her dad since he is just married to the family. When Hajime promised Hiyoko that he would watch Hiyoko perform her dance, she states how he reminds her a lot of her dad saying the exact thing to Hiyoko and that Hajime really resembles as him a lot which shows that Hiyoko's bond with her father is very strong and important to her. In the Island Mode, she claims that her dad is the only one who is always by her side. Hiyoko said that she always felt calm whenever her dad is near her, unlike Hiyoko's relationship with her mom and her grandma. She wants to be able to protect her dad and Hajime if she stopped crying which can be proven that her dad is the closest family member to her. Her Grandmother Hiyoko was separated from her father and has been taken care by her grandmother since her childhood. Even though she dislikes her separation from her father, she claims that her grandmother took care of her well. :Class 77-B: Mahiru Koizumi Hiyoko's friendship with Mahiru blooms in Chapter 2, when Mahiru was the only one who offered to help Hiyoko wear her kimono properly and helps her take a shower. Since then, Hiyoko regularly referred to Mahiru as her 'big sis' or 'big sister Mahiru'. Hiyoko states that Mahiru is the only person who isn't weird and acts very casual. Although Mahiru was initially reluctant to be dragged around by Hiyoko, it is evident that Hiyoko greatly looked up to the other as she was devastated by Mahiru's death, and later made her a memorial. Even after the events of Chapter 2, Hiyoko tries to take a shower and put her clothes back on by herself since Mahiru had taught her with so much patience, and was extremely frustrated to find out that she couldn't. Later, it's revealed that Mahiru was one of Hiyoko's best friends during her time at Hope's Peak Academy as well, calling her "Big Sis" and stating she loves her. Despite their close friendship, Hiyoko involved Mahiru in her mischievous plot which included aphrodisiacs. Hiyoko later comforted Mahiru after Sato's death. Upon awakening from their coma, Hiyoko is seen happily chatting with Mahiru and celebrating with her, Mikan, and Ibuki on the ship after the battle has ended. In Danganronpa 3 relationship chart, Hiyoko tells Mahiru that she loves her, and Mahiru tells Hiyoko that she loves her too. According to Kazutaka Kodaka, Hiyoko's school memories with Mahiru are very precious to her, explaining why she became close with Mahiru even after losing her memories in the Neo World Program.Hiyoko's profile. In the non-canon "Danganronpa V3" bonus mode Ultimate Talent Development Plan, Hiyoko stated she feels lonely when Mahiru isn't around and that looking at her photos makes her feel better. Mikan Tsumiki Hiyoko is quick to latch onto Mikan, but not in a friendly way. Mikan quickly became a common target for her bullying because of her timid nature. Hiyoko constantly makes rude remarks towards Mikan, such as calling her a "filthy pig" or "ugly bitch". Despite Hiyoko's bickering and attitude, Mikan still cares for Hiyoko and states about her health which however Hiyoko refuses to listen to Mikan, like in Chapter 1 when Mikan tries to tell Hiyoko that eating sweets for breakfast is bad for health. It is indicated by Hiyoko's own words that she suspects many parts of Mikan's behavior (such as her clumsiness and poses) are an act, causing her to strongly dislike her as a result. Despite Hiyoko's treatment towards Mikan, it's notable that Mikan's motive for murdering Hiyoko had nothing to do with that and she merely murdered Hiyoko because she was a witness to Ibuki's murder. As revealed in Chapter 2 of Danganronpa 2, Hiyoko and Mikan were in the same group of friends and knew each other very well prior to the Tragedy. Despite this, Hiyoko was just as mean to Mikan and says that her wish of being able to twist Mikan's bones in different directions would finally come true when she hit her growth spurt. In the Danganronpa 3 relationship chart, Hiyoko calls Mikan "pig puke", which Mikan constantly apologizes for. However, Hiyoko reluctantly admits that Mikan's talent is extremely useful in situations where medical attention is needed. Despite bullying Mikan, Hiyoko grows fond of her during their high school years together, although naturally, she prefers to keep this part of her hidden. A notable example is a scene when Mikan was missing and everyone thought that the person who entered the room was Mikan (though it was quickly revealed to be Nagito). Instantly, Hiyoko cheerfully greeted him with "hey, girl" and appeared very relieved when she thought that Mikan was confirmed to be safe. Furthermore, Kazutaka Kodaka has indicated that their illusion counterparts' relationship in Super Danganronpa 2.5 may have some reflection to their real relationship, showing that Hiyoko has grown protective of Mikan and doesn't want anyone else to bully her.http://kamase-megane.tumblr.com/post/153504419222/dr3-spoiler-warning-heres-a-post-kibou-hen In Danganronpa 3 manga, it was revealed that Hiyoko accidentally hurt Mikan when she and Mahiru ran into her while walking to school. Losing focus as she was too busy bullying Mikan, Hiyoko tripped over her sandals and scraped her knee, accidentally tripping and wounding Mikan, who was trying to clean Hiyoko's wounds, as well. After seeing what she had done, Hiyoko ran away in shame, forcing Mahiru to go after her. When Mikan tended to Hiyoko's wounds in the nurse's office, Hiyoko tearfully claimed responsibility for the incident and offered to clean Mikan's wounds in return, an act which delighted the Ultimate Nurse. The two were later seen walking out of the office holding hands, showing that Hiyoko did think of Mikan as a friend. After Hiyoko and the other Remnants of Despair awaken from the Neo World Program, Mikan makes it up to Hiyoko by saving her from a brainwashed man. Hiyoko insults her at first for not coming earlier, but then, although somewhat reluctant, sincerely thanks Mikan, causing her to cry tears of joy. Later the two, along with Mahiru and Ibuki, is seen celebrating together on the ship, indicating that Hiyoko finally accepted Mikan as a friend. In the non-canon "Danganronpa V3" bonus mode, Hiyoko decided to meet up with Mikan in the nurse office since she was in a bad mood. Mikan was surprised and curious how Hiyoko would meet up with her. Mikan then smiled that Hiyoko came to be friends with her and chat along which Hiyoko decline and telling her to not smile. In the end, Hiyoko states how she forgot about her nervousness when she talked with Mikan.Bonus mode: Saionji Ibuki Mioda Hiyoko appears to think of Ibuki as a friend, despite the fact that she often insults her. She joins her improvised band as a dancer. During the events of chapter 2, it is revealed that both Ibuki and her, along with Mahiru, Mikan, and Sato, were best friends at Hope's Peak Academy. Ibuki appears to like her as well, though she is amazed by how many tears Hiyoko can cry. They seem to have a similar taste in music, which is revealed in Ibuki's "Welcome Back" party for Fuyuhiko. Ibuki played one of her songs, but Hiyoko was the only one who enjoyed it. Hiyoko states how amazing Ibuki's ears can be and feels astounded by her skills. During the Killing School Trip, Hiyoko and Ibuki were murdered together by Mikan, but despite this, the three, along with Mahiru, are seen celebrating together on the ship after awakening from their comatose states. When Hiyoko and Ibuki were still members of Ultimate Despair, they often performed on the stage together, rallying the brainwashed army with Monokuma helmets. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu Besides the other people that were fallen victims of her bullying, Fuyuhiko was also targeted by Hiyoko. She often called him a coward yakuza or an ugly baby-faced yakuza. Later at the end of chapter 2, Hiyoko developed a feeling of hatred for him. Hiyoko blamed Mahiru's and Peko's deaths on him and Hiyoko still refused to apologize to Fuyuhiko after he lost his right eye. Even when Fuyuhiko gave her and the others an awkward greeting she still refused to apologize to him, and even cornered him, which caused him to jab his own stomach to show his guilt to her. Within some time, Hiyoko agreed, understood, forgave him, and chose to cooperate and change for the greater good. Sonia Nevermind Hiyoko is one of the people that Sonia tends to trust and invites in some events. Sonia even shows concern towards Hiyoko as when Hiyoko struggles putting on her kimono in Chapter 3. Sonia was devastated how Hiyoko, Ibuki, and Mikan are dead since they all died in the same case and states how she remembers Hiyoko dance while mourning for Mahiru. In turn, Hiyoko states to Hajime that she feels irritated how some are over-pampering Sonia like crazy including Kaizuichi. Hajime states that Hiyoko might have been jealous which Hiyoko denies and holds hatred towards Sonia in Hiyoko's last Free Time Events. Teruteru Hanamura During their time at Hope's Peak Academy, Hiyoko appeared to enjoy messing with Teruteru, Hiyoko soon stopped after Teruteru almost molested her and seemed to ignore him altogether. On the island, Hiyoko was very grossed out by Teruteru's perverted nature, and she bullied him. However, like most of her classmates, she enjoys Teruteru's cooking. Kazuichi Soda Hiyoko enjoys bullying Kazuichi, teasing him in a similar manner to Mikan (although not as much). She does not hesitate to insult him when given the chance, other times, she does so for no reason at all. She called him useless unlike she did to Mikan. She even made threats and wanting to see him get hurt. Hiyoko called him a pathetic annoying virgin during her last Free Time Events and explained to Hajime how annoying he can be whenever Sonia is around. Akane Owari When it comes to Akane, Hiyoko tends to take her pranks into consideration. She can easily persuade the former to do her bidding, and one time, even reveals to Hajime that she had gotten Akane to consume flowers that she had stomped on. :Reserve Course Students: Sato Prior to The Tragedy, Sato was one of Hiyoko's best friends. They, along with Mikan, Ibuki, and Mahiru spent most of their time together prior to Sato's murder. Hajime Hinata Despite Hiyoko's attitude towards Hajime, Hiyoko appears to like Hajime more than most of the others, calling him Big Bro. He apparently reminds her of her father. She does think that Hajime is bland and a wimp at times. She also states that Hajime is a kind-hearted person which is a good thing. After receiving the 6th page of her report card, Hiyoko states that Hajime's kindness is probably a good trait. During their free-time together, Hiyoko opens up about her love for the Japanese culture. She expresses knowledge of her interest in the Japanese culture that impresses Hajime until she adds unnecessary, general insults. :Future Foundation Members: Usami Hiyoko often likes to tease Usami while Monomi tries to become friends with her and the rest of the characters. Hiyoko states how Monomi always acted like a party pooper and thinks she is annoying while Usami feels upset. Hiyoko continues to tease and bully Usami and treats her like a plush toy. Hiyoko despite the idea of letting Usami participate in the events that all of their classmates attended. Free Time :Main article, including full dialogue: Free Time Events/Hiyoko Saionji During Free Time, Hajime can choose to talk to Hiyoko in order to learn more about her. If he gives Hiyoko a present that she likes, and chooses the correct response during their conversation, their friendship level will increase and Hiyoko will disclose something about herself. Each successful Free Time conversation adds a page to Hiyoko's Report Card in the e-Handbook menu, and grants a skill that will give Hajime an advantage during Class Trial battles after he finished Hiyoko's fifth Free Time Event. ---- Skills Becoming friends with students grants Hajime special skills which can aid him during Class Trials. Becoming close with Hiyoko grants the following skills: Island Mode Choices :Main article, including full dialogue and right choices: Island Mode/Hiyoko Saionji Quotes |-|DR2= to survive, right? Then we have no choice but to do it." *"If you wanna ask, why don't you show it with your attitude...?" *"It's a good thing your ears are awesome because your face, style, figure, and personality totally suck." Chapter 2: *"Huuuh? Is it alright to defend a killer? Are you trying to justify murder? Then you gotta hate him more than ever. You gotta hate him from the bottom of your heart. He's a stupid piece of trash, bastard who committed the lowest crime possible. He deserved to get killed. In fact, I'm rather relieved he was executed. If I could have, I would have totally spat on him too." *"I wanna play games about or ." *"When I'm with you guys...I feel like I'm gonna become a weirdo too." *"Just because it's candy doesn't mean you should make fun of it." *"Ha! A nasty, trashy, pigshit like you doesn't have any privacy rights!" *"Short and foulmouthed...? That's like the complete opposite of me!" *"No one would kill a nice person like Mahiru besides a piece of shit, menace to society like Fuyuhiko! Girl E and Mahiru were killed by that guy!" *"What are you even saying, you nasty, toilet-clogging bitch!?" *"What are you even saying, you four-eyed troll!?" *"I don't have such ugly footprints! They're probably Mikan's based on how ugly they are!" *"People who call other people liars...are usually liars themselves. If you say I'm lying, prove it! Can you even prove that I'm lying!? Kyahahahahaha! There's no way a bunch of worthless idiots like you guys would be able to do that!" *"Saying I met up with her when I never even saw her... Is this a panel of idiots?" *"There's no way I'd wear such a childish mask! Is your brain fried or something!?" *"Y-You're a midget too, you know! You're the one who worries about never getting taller!" *"Ugh... Dammit... Who would set a trap like this...? I'll get my revenge! I'm gonna bop you on the head with all my might!" *"See...I already told you... There's no way I'd kill Mahiru... Cause...Mahiru taught me how to wear a kimono...and she was very, very kind... There's no way I would kill a nice person like her! Why wouldn't you believe me earlier!? You guys are stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" As Girl B: *"Heeey, don't go taking photos without permission! People might mistake us for good friends!" (to Girl D) *"Kehe...you should be super careful, Girl A. A chubby weakling like you makes the perfect prey..." Chapter 3: *"I don't know who did it but they must've spent so much time and effort doing their best to make . Kyahahaha! Mahiru's gonna be happy, too! I don't know who did this but we should be grateful to them! Riiiiiiight?" *"M-Mahiru...was really..really nice... She politely...taught me...how to tie my kimono... Mahiru's...probably lonely by herself... So I wanted to tell her...that she's not alone...even if she's in heaven... I-I did...wanna...make look better...but... But...unless I'm dancing...I'm so clumsy at whatever I do... Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy!" *"You're probably too vulgar to get this, but there's a saying: "Praise a fool, and you may make him useful." Akane was checking out the inside. After I gave her a little praise, she got really excited about it. A dumbass like her is pretty rare, so we gotta make sure she's treated well." *"Kyahaha! I don't dislike anyone who knows their place!" *"Huh? SO what if we're all here? You better not say we're "friends" or something. There's no way a killer like him will ever be our friend!" *"Hey, don't mess with me! Do you really think we're gonna forgive you if you just drop to your knees and cry!? Do you really think a half-assed apology will make us forget what you've done!?" *"Yeah, that's right. That's why we're never going to believe in you. Get it? This doesn't mean we've made up or anything. I'm only cooperating with you until we get off this island. Just remember...if anything happens, you're the first one who's gonna get cut off." *"Hey, can you stop yelling? Screaming won't help, you know!" This isn't cause! This is what happens when we let our guard down! All this talk about everyone getting along... We were just fooling ourselves. We were...just pretending we understood the situation we're in... Teamwork, friendship, cooperation... Nothing matters... The stupid ones will just be killed one after another... It won't be a mystery when you're eventually betrayed... That's...the "reality" here." *"If it really did have meaning, Nekomaru wouldn't have ended up like that! He ended up like that...because of his weird feelings of friendship... ...Hey, you understand too, right? When the stupid ones try to act on their own, it makes trouble for everyone else. So can you please do not involve me? I don't wanna die in a meaningless death." *"Hey... It's definitely best if we keep Nagito tied up. No, not just tied up... I won't be satisfied until I peel the skin off his face and expose the meat so we can't identify him anymore..." *"I don't know... I...I hate being lied to... I won't satisfied untill all his joints are bent at awkward angles!" *"I...I hate being lied to... It's definitely best if we keep him tied up... Or instead of tying him up, why don't we bury him from his neck down in the middle of the ranch? A guy like him...should get stepped on by Mr. Cow until he dies..." *"Did they go crazy or something? It wouldn't be strange to go crazy in a situation like this." *"Hey, is this stupid conversation going to last much longer? Shouldn't we be seriously thinking about what we need to do from now on and stuff?" *"That disease sure looks dangerous. Nagito, Akane, and Ibuki aren't acting normal... if it spreads to anyone else, a killing is bound to happen. But those guys aren't being considerate. I want them to at least have the decency to consider committing suicide before they start bothering us. I know...it can't be that easy... So it's important to make sure we don't end up catching the disease. If you can't cure it, the only option is to stop it from spreading... Even a preschooler knows that. Hey, if everyone catches the Despair Disease, we won't be able to do anything about it anymore, you know?" *"Soooo I'll leave the rest to you. Contact me if something happens." *"Bye-byeeeeee! Do your best and try to stay alive!" *"B-Because...Mahiru taught me. That's why...I can do it on my own." Chapter 5: *"mrmrmraaaaants-o,,o,,o'(~=squish------~;31-o,,o,,o'mi$s[@Ma9hiru8823" (Hiyoko's cottage post-fifth trial) }} |-| Extra= that would ever make me happy." *"I think it's suspicious that a commoner like you would actually understand how amazing I am. But if you really insist, I guess I can think about it." *"I...I'm not gonna cry anymore. I won't be able to protect anyone if I cry... Including my father, and you too." *"It's a master's duty to protect her slave." }} |-|DR3= Trivia *Saionji (西園寺) translates to “Western garden temple” while Hiyoko (日寄子) means “Child who brings forth day”. **''Hiyoko'' (as 雛) is also the Japanese word for "chick" (as in a baby bird). This association connected to Hiyoko's name matches her childish, innocent-looking appearance, as well as her hair color. She also has a chick print on her kimono, located just above its sash. **Coincidentally, there is also a brand of bean jam-filled steamed buns called Hiyoko Sweets. Whether this was intentionally reflecting Hiyoko's sweet tooth or not is unknown. *In original Japanese, she is known as the Super High School Level 'buyō-ka', or a master of dance, which is a traditional form of Japanese art that combines the act of moving to a rhythm and dancing. *Hiyoko has a bit of a sweet tooth; she mostly eats gummies. However, she never eats yellow gummies, due to her dislike of sour food. **In her report card, it states she eats flower candies and Japanese sweets. *Hiyoko possibly enjoys playing , a mystery-solving game, and , a game where you collect monsters called "Pokémon", because when Monokuma was introducing the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, Hiyoko states that she wants to play games about "riddle solving professors" (Professor Layton), and "collecting cute monsters" (Pokémon). *Hiyoko's Japanese voice actress, Suzuko Mimori, also voiced Kiriko Nishizawa in Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc. *Hiyoko's English voice actress, Kira Buckland, also voices Kirumi Tojo in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. References Navigation ru:Хиёко Сайондзи es:Hiyoko Saionji fr:Hiyoko Saionji pl:Hiyoko Saionji Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Super Danganronpa 2.5 Characters Category:Former Ultimate Despair Category:Female Category:Murdered Category:Alive Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp